jcafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Malcolm Blasik
"I don't care what you may think of my methods, I did it all for the RDA. I did it all for this company!" - Malcolm Blasik, trying to justify his actions to Parker Selfridge. Malcolm Blasik was born in Chicago, Illinois in the year 2100. He apparently grew up in an extremely poor family and they spent most of their time traveling, trying to find work. Blasik never relieved a formal education, he was always sent to work by his father in whatever venture they were currently involved in. At age 18, he received his GED and joined the military. He never had plans to leave, but once RDA officials showed how effective of a leader and manager he was, they hired him into the RDA's human resources department. This position seemed to serve Blasik well, he was very productive and usually was first to receive promotions. Blasik repeatedly stated that his work ethic formed from his determination to never again live a life of poverty. However, the RDA kept him on Earth, some upper management felt that he was unstable and had some mental problems. Apparently, this did not stop Parker Selfridge from requesting his service on the Pandora expedition. It was on Pandora that Blasik started to change drastically, though never showing it to the administration staff. A couple years after the first meeting with the Na'vi, Blasik created Operation Sledgehammer and seemed to develop a racist hatred of the species. He developed quite a temper and would routinely abuse those in the Avatar Program. But this was always behind the back of Parker, who only saw the hard-working Blasik. However, it wasn't until the arrival of Makota Bray that Blasik started to act independently of the RDA's wishes. After he framed a Na'vi male for the death of Bray's mate and Avatar, he began manipulating him, making him a puppet with access to the military that Blasik could use to his own ends. He even went as far as to have all of Bray's previous friends and comrades murdered to make sure Kaynie was never mentioned again, including Colonel Gerard Irimn. He discretely funded Bray's army and eventually brought out the implementation of Operation Sledgehammer. However, through a misstep by Blasik, he lost control of Bray and was soon confronted by him. With nowhere to go, he confessed to the setup as well as to the murder of Bray's comrades and for working without Parker's authorization. Once Parker told him what his fate would be, Blasik seemed to fall apart and in a desperate attempt, he tried to shoot Parker. He missed and was quickly arrested by RDA security. He was taken to court and persecuted, on charges of attempted murder, frameup, and solicitation of murder. Having been proven guilty on all 3 charges, capital punishment was sentenced. He resided in the US National Maximum Security Prison in Texas on deathrow, however through the use of other unidentified associates, bribery and general coruption, Blasik escaped. He was now a wanted United Stated fugitive, with a national man-hunt of this man declared. His whereabouts are unknown as well as his intentions, however it is suspected they will have something to do with the project on Pandora. An investigation on Pandora performed by Parker revealed that Blasik may have been taking orders from someone offworld and may have been involved with some plot against the RDA. However, none of his messages have stated who this individual is and efforts to track the messages have failed to locate the recipient. It is assumed that this person or group may have been responsible for his escape from prison and may currently be hiding him from law enforcement. Category:Past Category:Characters